Information and service providers often use data centers to centralize network information storage. The data centers will generally have large numbers of electronic components, such as interconnected servers, switches, drive arrays, and other equipment. As a result of the large amount of equipment, the data centers use a significant amount of energy and may generate a large amount of heat that must be removed for proper operation of the equipment. Accordingly, methods and systems for lowering the power consumption in data centers would be beneficial.
Further, the large number of electronic components that may be in operation in a typical data center may make it difficult to identify specific electronic components or sub-networks that are experiencing operational problems. Thus, easier techniques for the identification of electronic components needing service or having faults may lower service costs in data centers.